Results of a Disaster
by SpellPiper2213
Summary: This is a Fem!Snape 'fic with some mild Snupin, so you have been warned. In his sixth year, a sabotaged potion leaves Severus Snape as a girl, with no cure in sight. Lupin feels pity for the Slytherin, and the two slowly become unlikely friends. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid and because of depression stuff. Which I seem to like to be doing now.
1. Chapter 1 - Disaster

**Hey, guys, This is SpellPiper2213 here with a Snape fanfiction! The summary explains the plot, so READ IT if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy!**

Alone again, as always. Severus Snape was used to being alone now. Not that he cared much. As a rule, most non-Slytherin students didn't like him. Even in Slytherin, there were a few who didn't like him, Bellatrix Black in particular. Severus returned the dislike with a cool silence. Bellatrix was crazy, even for a Black. Still, with Halloween fast approaching, Snape

Severus carefully tapped out a few drops of salamander blood into the quietly bubbling cauldron. It was a complicated potion, and one wrong move would almost certainly end in disaster.

"Heya, Snivellus," a snide voice hissed, "you doing alright?"

"If you don't stop trying to distract me, Black, I will personally see that you go to the hospital wing," Severus said coldly without looking up. "Besides, you need to focus on _your_ potion, unless you'd like to go to the hospital wing through your own mistake…?" Snape smiled nastily. Now _that_ would be a sight to see; Sirius Black, sent to the hospital wing because of his own mistake. Unconsciously, Severus chuckled. He stirred the potion a few times counterclockwise before reaching for the armadillo bile and putting the proper amount in.

The potion instantly turned a violent shade of pink and began hissing and sparking violently. Severus looked into it, bewildered, before checking the armadillo bile. Yes, he had put the correct amount of the correct material into his potion, so why was it-

"Black!" Severus growled. "What did you do?"

Sirius looked up and, spotting Severus' sparking potion, edged away, eyes bulging. Severus had to look into his eyes only once to know that this was genuine fear, not some show.

"Potter!" Severus said frantically. "What did you-"

The potion exploded. Severus was sent flying backwards over three rows of desks before landing in a pile of spare books, which promptly collapsed on him. That triggered another pile of books, which thundered down on the partly buried and thoroughly bemused sixth-year. As he started pushing aside the pile of books that covered him, the rest of the class surrounded him like pigeons to a man with bread. Severus could hear some ugly snickering. _Probably from the Marauders,_ he grumbled to himself. _I'll get them for this, especially Potter._

"Are you okay, Severus?" Quentin Avery asked as he and Matthias Mulciber went to Help Severus out of the pile of books.

"You don't look so…" Mulciber began before he caught sight of Severus. "Good God, Severus, what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked before hearing a general intake of breath from the class.

Oh, _hell_. This was going to be fun.

A few girls screamed. All the Marauders save Lupin burst out laughing. Severus could hear several of their Gryffindor friends joined in.

The sixth-year boy held a hand to his forehead. "Someone get me a-" He stopped as he look down at himself.

"You sure he'll be okay?"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure, Mr. Black, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you, now, would I?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't, Madame Pomfrey."

"Is there any way to reverse the effect?"

A heavy sigh. "At the moment, no, I don't think so. Poor Severus will be stuck like this for a while."

Severus groaned and opened his eyes. The harsh white light immediately blinded him, so he shut his eyes again.

"He's awake!" Mulciber's voice squeaked excitedly. "I heard him groan!"

"If you continue babbling, Mulciber, I will hex you so bad that you'll never want to kiss a girl again," Severus rasped.

There was a chorus of cheers. It made Severus's head hurt so much that he reached for his wand. Immediately, the area he was in was deathly quiet.

"Better," the sixth-year said, lying back down.

"Are you feeling alright, Severus?" Poppy Pomfrey asked in a cautious tone of voice.

"No, I do not feel alright, Madame," Severus snapped. "My head hurts, my bones ache, and my chest feels as if it's-" Then he remembered why he was in the hospital wing. Severus swore vividly under his breath and risked opening his eyes to look down at himself. The normally very quick-minded Slytherin could only look down, gaping in horror

"No kidding," Regulus Black said somberly. "It was a good thing you were in the Potions classroom. Your body was reacting like crazy."

Severus looked up. "Did anyone see Potter slip something into my armadillo bile?" the Slytherin asked in a quivering voice.

Mulciber shook his head, but Avery said, "I think I saw him put something into it. I can't be sure, but I'd pay good money to say that he did do something."

Severus rolled out of the bed, grabbed his wand, took a step, and almost fell over. Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey and Regulus caught the sixth-year and pushed Severus back into the bed. Severus complied mutely, mind whirling.

"You'll stay here until I can leave," Madame Pomfrey said sternly, wagging a finger at the stupefied Slytherin, who nodded dumbly. With a flick of her wand, the Hogwarts nurse Summoned curtains from her office.

Regulus, Avery, and Mulciber took that as their cue to leave. They walked mutely down to the Slytherin Common Room, where the eyes of all followed them.

"Is it true, then?" a fourth-year girl asked. "Is Snape really a girl?"

The trio looked between themselves, then, with a noncommittal shrug, they all nodded.

 **Yep, even the greatest Potions Master of all time can go wrong! Unfortunately,** _ **this**_ **accident will ruin far more than his reputation as a fledgling Potions Master. What will happen next? That's for the next chapter to decide! Hope you enjoyed, and please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Werewolves and Understanding

**Hey guys, SP back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

A week, with the much-anticipated Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match that weekend, a forlorn-looking sixth-year Slytherin girl paced around the castle grounds, mind racing. It was one of her free periods, so no one save the Care of Magical Creatures class was on the grounds. It wasn't as if many people exactly wanted to approach the girl, which suited her just fine. Serena Snape wanted to be alone at the moment.

The last week had been absolute hell for her. She and her mother had gone to Diagon Alley to buy new clothes, which had been extremely awkward for the sixteen-year-old former male. Upon Serena's return, only Regulus, Mulciber, and Avery had talked with her, and those conversations were always a little awkward. Even the Marauders had refrained from anything direct, although another botched potion irked Serena even further.

Serena sighed. If only she knew how to return to her original form. She'd try the potion again, except she didn't know what Potter had put into her armadillo bile, and she didn't want to risk serious injury.

"This isn't like you, Snape."

Serena whirled, wand raised. She was surprised to see none other than Remus Lupin leaning against the wall not two meters away from her. What was even more surprising was that the Gryffindor prefect was completely alone.

Serena's eyes narrowed. What was the werewolf playing at?

"What do you want, Lupin?" the Slytherin asked coldly.

Lupin chuckled. "I know you won't believe me, but I actually wanted to see how you were doing."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Pity you were right." She drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't quite as intimidating as she would have liked, as she had been shorter than Sirius when she had been a male) and glowered up at Lupin. "You want to have a laugh at my expense, don't you, _werewolf_?"

Lupin looked around nervously. "Snape…"

"No," Serena said adamantly. "Tell your little friends that the next time they sabotage my potion, they're going to get what's coming to them."

"Reap what you sow," muttered Lupin darkly.

"Exact- wait, what?"

Lupin sighed. "It's an old Muggle saying about how you get what you plant. In the case of you and James, it's hatred. I just wish that there wasn't such hatred between the Houses," he added bitterly. "That would be so much better."

"Better?" Serena laughed mirthlessly. "Reap what you so, indeed, Gryffindor. We Slytherins are-"

"All I'm trying to say, Snape, is that I understand what you're going through, more than you know." Lupin looked Serena full in the face as he said this, so she knew that he was being completely honest.

That put Serena back a pace or two. Then Lupin knew, a few seconds before it actually happened, what was going to happen. He steeled himself.

"What happened, Moony?" Peter Pettigrew queried. He, James, and Sirius were gathered around a bed in the hospital wing, on which Lupin was laying on, staring blankly at the ceiling, hands entwined.

Lupin just shook his head, eyes wide in shock. "Stay away from her," he said, for perhaps the fifteenth time in the past half-hour.

"Who's 'her'?" James asked.

"If it's Snivellus-" Sirius began.

Lupin nodded dumbly.

James and Sirius both emitted small cries of outrage at the insistence of their werewolf friend to stay away from the main source of entertainment at Hogwarts. Peter, however, knew that Lupin had his reasons.

"Why, Remus?" the rat Animagus asked quietly. "Why stay away?"

Lupin slowly turned his head to regard the small boy. "Snape, as we all know, is bad-tempered and vengeful," he murmured, so quiet that his three friends had to lean in to hear him. "Girls can be also bad-tempered and vengeful. Put them together…" He trailed off and turned to watch the ceiling as if it was a particularly fascinating television.

"If Snape did this to you, I'll...I'll…" James trailed off, thinking of proper punishments for the Marauders' least favorite Slytherin.

"DON'T!"

James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at Lupin, startled not just because he had told them not to get back at Serena, but because he had yelled at them.

"Don't you understand what she'll be going through? It'll be hell for her! And she won't know what's happening to her, so she won't know what to do!" Lupin pulled on his caramel hair, making it stick up and make him look half-demented. "And she told me that she'll get you anyway if you do anything more to her! Do you not care if you get in serious trouble just because of one person doing what her gender does?"

All the other Marauders were backing away, not liking this new side of Remus Lupin. However, the werewolf wasn't done with his rant.

"I'm ashamed of you, James! You think this is funny, don't you? Do you have any idea how hard life is when you're shunned by society? No, of course you don't," the prefect answered himself acidly. "You've never known any other life than that of a privileged pure-blood! You don't know what it's like to be hated by almost everyone in your society! And now you've just about put Serena in my position! She'll never forgive you, and she doesn't forget easily!"

"Moony!" Sirius pleaded. "We get it, we get it! Can you stop?"

Lupin finally stopped, breathing heavily, tufts of hair sticking in all directions. A few caramel strands floated through the air. It looked at if he had lived through the full moon a few weeks early. The werewolf sighed, seeing and smelling his friends' fear. He turned over, closing his eyes with a glum, "I need to rest."

The other three Marauders looked at each other grimly. Snape would pay for this, female or male.

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be...entertaining. We'll be delving into Serena's mind as she tries to come to terms with her existence. Again, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, and if they're good, I'll take you up on them!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Side

**Hey guys, and welcome back to my story! As promised at the end of my last chapter, this chapter will delve straight into the psyche of Serena Snape. This chapter marks the beginning of the depression I warned you about in the summary, so be warned, I will not hold back.**

Serena sat in one of her hiding places, sobbing. Lupin didn't know how she felt, even though he said he did. He was a werewolf. He was a Gryffindor. He was a Marauder. He was a boy.

"Hello?" a quiet voice said. "Is someone there?"

Serena was up in an instant, wand raised, before realizing that it was just Moaning Myrtle. The Slytherin sat back down heavily, wand drooping.

Serena could hear Moaning Myrtle's gasp, could hear her speaking in a reassuring tone. She could barely hear the ghost through the buzzing in her ears.

What was the point? Why did she have to live this hell? First her father, then the Marauders, and now this. What had she done to deserve this hell of an existence? She didn't deserve any of this!

Serena's mind wandered down to her dormitory, where she kept a Swiss army knife in her belongings. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. The Slytherin girl got up, passing straight through Moaning Myrtle without feeling a thing, and walked out of the bathroom, heading straight for the Slytherin common room. She was about halfway there when who should appear but James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

Serena didn't hesitate, just flicked her wand, silently and effectively Body-Binding Sirius and Disarming James. She glowered at Peter, who squeaked and hid behind James.

"Touchy, are we, Snivellus?" James said.

"Get out of my way, Potter," Serena snapped, stopping just a meter from the Gryffindor, whom, she was pleased to see, was looking slightly nervous.

"Not until you tell me what you did to Mo- Remus," James said, catching himself before accidentally calling Lupin by his Marauder nickname.

Serena raised her eyebrows coldly. "Me? I did nothing. Your rather _wolfish_ friend was prying a little too much."

James opened his mouth to speak, but Serena could see that he didn't know what to say. That cut the Slytherin's already fraying temper. So she punched James in the nose. Twice.

James stumbled backwards,running into Peter, hands flying to his nose. He looked incredulously at Serena, who burst out crying again and pushed past him, running for her common room.

When Serena reached the common room, she flew into her dormitory, grabbed her Swiss army knife, and vanished back into the castle at large before any of her extremely bemused friends could speak to her. She just kept running through the castle, heedless of where she was going, until she found herself at the top of one of the many towers Hogwarts possessed.

Serena fell against the side of the tower, weeping uncontrollably. The male side of her mind tried to take control, but the sheer, agonizing grief of Serena's situation cut through the feeling.

Why should she live? What was the point? Only her mother loved her. Everyone else didn't know what Serena was going through, the Marauders least of all.

 _Except for Lupin,_ a small part of Serena's mind insinuated.

 _He doesn't know anything!_

 _He's a werewolf. He's used to these kinds of feelings._

 _You don't know that._

 _Actually…_

Serena remembered glimpsing Lupin's wrist a few times over the past years, and recognizing self-inflicted knife wounds. The Slytherin knew all about those types of wounds, and the werewolf's scars were usually too jagged to be purposefully inflicted.

Trembling, Serena pulled up the left sleeve of her shirt and flicked out the blade of the Swiss army knife. _This isn't the first time you'll do this, you know, or the last,_ a small part of her mind murmured as the blade descended.

 **Yep, out comes the knife, and not for the last time in this tale.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (in a morbid sort of way), and please R &R! I'll take people up on actually good ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Three Broomsticks

**Snape, Snape, Serena Snape…**

 **Hey, guys, guess who's back with another chapter? Hope you enjoy this one!**

In the weeks that followed, people started drifting away from Serena whenever she appeared in the hallways. Even the Marauders stayed away from their former main source of entertainment. Sirius and James both remembered how quickly the girl's temper had flared.

Serena, meanwhile wasn't doing so well. In the course of about a week, she turned from the feared and respected Snape everyone knew to an outcast. In every class, she kept silent, speaking only to answer a question asked directly of her. Even in Potions, her brews were barely better than on one of her worst days back when she had been a male.

Serena's teachers were perplexed with the Slytherin's new behaviour. They'd seen something like this after the OWLs of the previous year, but nothing quite like this. Professors Slughorn and McGonagall were especially concerned. Snape was a master potioneer and quite able at Transfiguration, so much so that McGonagall half-believed the Slytherin just two or three years to become an able Animagus. _Lord knows what the sixth-year will turn into,_ was always the Head of Gryffindor's immediate thought after thinking that, _but that would be a rather fascinating twist of fate. He and Potter have more in common than they know._

Thus, one day midway through December, the rather unlikely pair "just happened to" meet in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to discuss the topic of a certain Slytherin prodigy.

"I don't know what's gotten into hi-er, her," Slughorn murmured. "I;ve tried talking to her in Potions and between classes, but she just gave me this _look_ , you know? She never smiled anymore." The Head of Slytherin sighed. "At this rate, she'll master wordless spells."

McGonagall snorted into her butterbeer. She tisked and shook her head at Slughorn, smiling. But that smile quickly slid off her face as she recounted what she'd noticed.

"It started a few days before our Quidditch match. I remember someone with Serena's hair run past me crying, but I didn't think much of it until Potter and Sirius Black came to me to report an...incident. Apparently, earlier that day, their, erm…"

"Furry friend," Slughorn suggested softly.

"Yes, that, had been attacked by Serena, and when the pair confronted the girl near the dungeons, she lost her temper. She punched Potter, Horace. In the nose. Twice."

"So _that's_ why he looked so downbeat at the match. I thought it was just the Bludger."

"That's aside the point, Horace. When I asked Remus, he said that he'd offered help to Serena-"

"He _what?_ " Slughorn said.

"Yes, offered his help to a person his friends had hated since before they'd even gotten to Hogwarts. I'm just as stunned as you are. Apparently, Serena turned him down-"

"Not a surprise!" Slughorn huffed.

"-less peacefully than Remus would have liked. The next day, Remus smelled blood. Faint, but true."

Slughorn stared at his fellow professor. "No. You're not saying…?"

McGonagall's eyes were beginning to get glassy. "I checked her out a few days later."

Slughorn looked aghast. "So is she-"

"Just like Remus in his first and second years? Yes." McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "She's a good student, Horace, even if she is in your House. The best I've had, if I may say so. I don't want to see her go bad."

Slughorn looked down, expression drawn.

"And that's not the worst part," McGonagall continued."Remus said that, with what he knows of Serena and...that state of mind, she might very well…"

Slughorn looked up. "No. Snape would never do that. She might be many things, but if I know her - and I do - she's a survivor. Even when Lily left him, he still managed to remain the top of his class. She wouldn't… She can't…"

McGonagall held a finger to her lips and nodded to the door. Slughorn, still spluttering, looked around to see none other than Serena Snape slouch in, flop down at a corner table, and stare resolutely at the wood as if it was the Philosopher's Stone itself.

"Poor girl," McGonagall said.

"God knows what she's going through," Slughorn agreed. "It must be hell for her."

"It is," Remus Lupin concurred.

McGonagall and Slughorn both jumped. They hadn't noticed the Gryffindor prefect slip up to their table.

"What are you doing here, Remus, m'boy?" Slughorn asked nervously.

"Same as you," Lupin replied. "Watching, wondering, and planning about a certain potioneer."

"Planning?" McGonagall asked, a little incredulous. "What can you possibly do to help Serena? She'd just as soon hex you as look at you!"

Lupin smiled blandly. "Actually, she doesn't hate me as much as my friends. On the few times we were partnered in Potions - thank you, Professor Slughorn, by the way, you've been more helpful than you think you've been-"

"Not at all, m'boy!" Slughorn said, hands unconsciously rubbing together.

"Anyway, Snape was usually in a very good mood," Lupin continued, "so we'd talk, maybe joke around a bit, gripe about our least favorite classes…" The werewolf sighed. "Snape's not an inherently bad or self-destructive person. This is more a release of the massive buildup of shit he - and, more recently, she - has had to live through."

"So do you have a solution?" McGonagall asked.

Lupin shook his head. "Not a definitive one. I do have an idea, though."

Slughorn and McGonagall both sighed.

"Remus, if this idea doesn't work…" McGonagall said.

Lupin looked into the Transfiguration teacher's eyes. "Don't worry. I just need to work a few details out. Professor Slughorn, can you ask Serena's friends where a few of her favorite hideouts might be?"

"Ah," Slughorn said, smiling and nodding a little. "Smart. Very smart."

"Where are you going, Remus?" McGonagall asked as Lupin got up.

"Honeydukes," the sixth-year replied. "I've always believed that chocolate helps calm one's nerves. Snape should be no exception."

As he was turning to leave, Slughorn said, "Why do you think Snape should be no exception?"

Lupin turned and sat down again. "Professor, do you know what Snape is doing?"

"N-not exactly, no," Slughorn said, looking both confused and worried.

Lupin began to calmly roll up his left sleeve. He stopped at the elbow before proceeding to the right sleeve. Then the sixth-year held up both arms.

"If I know what Snape's gone through, her arms will have looked a lot like this, take some, before now," the Gryffindor said quietly. "I only stopped after a fourth-year started bringing some Honeydukes chocolate to me from her visits to Hogsmeade."

Slughorn stared, horrified. "Remus…!"

The werewolf pulled his sleeves up. "I'm off to Honeydukes." With a nod to both of the professors, he got up and walked out, the eyes of the two Heads of House following him.

McGonagall shook her head. "And with what he goes through every month…" she said sadly.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R! I'll take up people on any good ideas!**

 **Is it bad that I know how to write depression well, even though I've never actually been depressed?**


End file.
